Insulated magnet wires are primarily used to form coils that create magnet fields within motors and other kinds of electrical devices. For most uses, thermally stable coatings of polymer insulation are applied to electrical conductors for adequate dielectric properties with good durability. Sometimes the polymeric insulation is not sufficient to provide correct dielectric distance between windings of the coil or the insulation may not be durable enough to withstand coil forming or final environment in which the coils must reside. For example, coils may be submerged in oils or other coolant liquid when in final coil use that may degrade or dissolve polymeric materials. Because of the many variables and properties that a coil must be constructed for, numerous insulation materials must be used to adequately provide electrical properties while withstanding coil forming processing conditions as well as final coil environments. There is a constant search for combinations of materials which can meet all of these needs.
Accordingly, what is needed in this art is an improved insulation material for magnet wire substrates which can withstand the riggers of coil formation as well as having acceptable properties for the various environments such wires will be used in.